bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Vezon
Vezon was Vezok's "double". He was a Piraka for a short time, and an unofficial Dark Hunter. History "Of course, first I will have to eliminate all of you so no one else knows I am only half a being. You don't mind do you?" -Vezon When the Piraka were investigating Makuta's lair, Hakann found the Spear of Fusion and accidentally shot Vezok with it set in reverse. The result was that a second being was split off from Vezok, one that had Vezok's intellectual capabilities (though it seems Vezok kept everything else, including his sanity). Reidak called the new being a "Vezon" - a double - and the being felt the name was agreeable. Vezon took the Spear of Fusion for himself just before the Piraka gained the knowledge of the Ignika Mask of Life. As the group was attacked by a pair of Mana-Ko shortly afterward, Vezon slipped away and headed directly for Voya Nui. Vezon's canister came from an Order of Mata Nui Member that came to Mata Nui shortly after the Matoran did, and the member was killed by Teridax. Upon arriving on the island, the Mask of Life allowed Vezon to reach it. Once he did, he became cursed; fused somehow to a Fenrakk spider and forcibly made one of the Ignika's guardians. Weeks afterword, the Piraka made their way down to the MoLi chamber and were defeated by Vezon. Moments after, the Inika arrived and battled Vezon and Fenrakk. At one point Vezon urged Fenrakk to fall into lava. They emerged as Vezon and Kardas. Dragon.]] Eventually, the Inika manged to defeat Vezon and Kardas, and remove the Mask of Life. However the Kardas Dragon managed to knock the Kanohi out of Matoro's hand. the Ignika then flew to the surface. After the Ignika was removed, Vezon was defused from Kardas and the two went their seperate ways. Vezon, with the rebuilt Spear of Fusion (Reidak broke it earlier), decided to get his revenge on the Toa Inika. While the Inika were going down to Mahri Nui, Vezon tried to kill them, but instead was taken captive by the Zyglak. Vezon escaped the Zyglak with the help of the Order of Mata Nui, and joined a team fighting the Brotherhood of Makuta to pay his debt. The team consist of the ex-Order of Mata Nui member Brutaka (as the leader), Roodaka, Takadox, Carapar, the renegade Makuta Spiriah, and himself. Though Vezon had no dealings with the Brotherhood of Makuta and has no powers, Vezon may be the team's wild card. Powers and Weapons Vezon had no powers of his own. The Mask of Life fused itself to the back of Vezon's head and he believed that he would die if it is removed. The mask did give him a vision power, which was "the limited ability to see the future", though it was the mask that controled this power and not Vezon. The Ignika also granted both him and Fenrakk the ability to absorb Kinetic Energy, allowing them to grow stronger with every strike made either by them or against them, they were also protected from other dangers such as lava. Vezon also carried the Spear of Fusion, which could merge or split beings, though it could not separate him and Fenrakk because "the Ignika wouldn't like that". After being knocked unconsious, by the force of being defused from Kardas, Vezok demanded one of the others use the spear on him and Vezon so he could be whole agian. Not having time to do so, Reidak grabbed the spear and snapped into peices. Though broken the Spear of Fusion was still opperational. However Vezon himself does not have any powers. Vezon has since been given a powerless spear by Brutaka. Trivia *"Vezon" is the Matoran word for double. Category:Titans Category:2006 Category:Piraka Category:2008